Contents of My Pocket
by AshMaSHHHH
Summary: Darry asked an old friend for help, and like she always had, she came home to help him. DARRYOC
1. Prolouge

**Prologue**

"**Some times you don't realise how strong you are until strong is the only choice you have"**

It had been years, but here they were, Darryl pressing his body into hers. They were against the wall of his house, where the lights from the street didn't reach. Darryl Curtis was laughing on the inside, the situation was funny, and the consequences wouldn't be if they got caught. She was an old friend, who'd done him a favour, but here they were, getting hot and heavy against the wall of his house. He'd been here before, with this girl, seen her eyes in the same lust filled light as he pulled away to catch his breath. He'd been younger then, barely seventeen and just looking for a good time. The seventeen year old in side told him he needed this, the Twenty-one year old, the guy he had become since the last time he'd had her pinned to this wall was giving a lecture to his brain about why this was such a bad idea

"Darry" she breathed, pressing her forehead to his, "I have to go" he grinned, kissing her again

"That's what you said last time, and then look what happened." The night before she'd left they'd 'christened' the bed of his truck. She stood on tip toes kissing him again.

"But this time, it's not an angry Mum I have to answer to, it's Tim Shepard." She smiled, squirming out of his grip and walking away, only looking over her shoulder to call out

"I'll see you round Curtis" Darryl lent back against the house, letting out a breath he'd been holding, trying to ignore the slight _problem_ he was having. He could sit here in the dark for at least another hour before anyone thought to look for him. She had left and it had been his fault, then she'd come back because he needed her too, and now she'd walked away to sleep on her cousin's couch, leaving Darry wishing he'd locked her in his room and kept her there. Instead he'd listened to her boots clicking on the sidewalk as she left him again.

Author's note:

Gah, the weather in South Australia is shit house at the moment, right now its 49 degrees Celsius (120 degrees Fahrenheit I think) So there ain't a lot to do because we cant go out side, when its too hot to swim, you know its too hot. We got let out of school at lunch time on Friday, it's our first week back from Summer, which is why I haven't updated my other story, or posted this one. But as school was out at Lunch Time, and I had nothing else I could do to occupy my time, I got this finished. Tell me what you think, I know it doesn't make much sense, but that's the point I think.

xAsh


	2. Tell me where you are

**Chapter One**

"**Friends don't let friends fry naked."**

Darryl Curtis had done it again, and was currently staring at the phone with his head in his hands wondering what he could do to fix this. Because of his inability to shut his mouth, Ponyboy had been gone for close to twenty-four hours, and he couldn't ring the cops if he wanted to remain the guardian of his youngest brother. When the phone rings, he and the middle child Sodapop run for the phone. Darry, who's closer, makes it there first, answering it in a mad rush to see whose calling.

'Hello?'

'Darry?' The youngest brother's voice was faint, sounding all most shy

'Just tell me where you are.'

XXX

He was pacing the kitchen now, wondering how either him or Soda was going to get down to Texas to get Ponyboy.

'You know you could call-' Soda started but was cut off

'I'm not calling her Soda' Darry sighed,

'She'd do it you know.' Soda smiled at his brother. 'In a heart beat.'

'I know, that's the problem.' he shook his head, leaning against the wall before sliding down it to land with a 'flop' on the floor.

'I don't get it.' Soda slid down the wall opposite his brother.

'I don't deserve her.'

XXX

The people of Holiday had gotten used to Mary Harvey's eccentric granddaughter that had moved into the little house on the edge of town to look after her Nan. So her dancing down the main street had become a sight they saw on a daily basis. But for Ponyboy, who had only known Laurie Harvey as a tough Greaser girl who had a pretty impressive reputation back in Oklahoma, did a double take when he spotted the familiar brown ringlets and leather jacket sported by all the Harvey kids.

'Ponyboy Curtis?' she stopped in front of the park bench Pony was sitting on. 'Really? Pony I aint seen you in years.' her eyes travelled up and down his body, he blushed under her gaze.

'Hey Laurie.' he mumbled, trying to force a smile

'You here with your… er' she trailed off, her cheeks getting a pink stain

'Darry aint here.' he said frankly.

'Oh, you're here with Soda?' her eyebrows disappeared under her thick brown hair

'all on my lonesome.'

'really?' a smirk formed on her face, and the calculated, scheming young lady he'd known years ago in Tulsa flashed in her blue eyes. 'time to go kid'

XXX

Darryl Curtis had been pacing the kitchen for the past half an hour, Soda was sleeping at the table, and he had yet to come up with a plan to get Pony home. When the phone rang, he jumped a foot in the air and the sudden break in the silence.

'Hello?' he answered in his man-of-the-house voice.

'See you're still trying to put on that tough guy act Curtis, but I know you better than that.' Darry let out a breath he didn't realise he'd been holding at the sound of her voice.

'How you doing down there Harvey?' he answered

'Well now I have this very handsome young man shacked up with me-' he heard a snort then his little brother call out

'Don't listen to her Dar, she'd full of it.' Darry laughed, he braced himself for what was coming.

'who do you think you are letting the kid run away like that' she hissed down the phone

'uh' he began but got cut off

'We'll be in Tulsa in like, two days.' Darry shook his head, this was just like her, tidying his mistakes for him

'You don't have to Laur-'

'Bull shit Dar, you and Soda cant afford to come get him, and we both know it.' she snapped. Darry let out a sigh, rubbing his temples with the hand not holding the phone

'I'll see you in two days then.'

XXX

**Authors Note: **Oh the things I went through to get this finished. I had written it all out, and then my laptop decided that it had had enough and died on me, so then I had to re-do this whole thing. I hope you guys get it, 'cause I had really positive feed back from the first bit, so more of that would be nice. Pony running away then calling home was based on 'Saving Francesca' by Marlina Marchetta. Aussie Girls, trust me, it is one of the greatest Australian novels ever written. Any who, that's my bit, read and review and give any requests if ya have any.

X Ash


	3. Warm Welcome

**Chapter 2**

"_**When You Come to a Fork in The Road, Take It."**_

'I'm. So. Fucked." Darry stated to Soda over their shared breakfast of bacon, eggs and coffee.

'Darry, don't let her coming home get to you.' Soda shook his head at his older brother, letting his freshly washed hair, currently free from grease, hang in his eyes.

'Too late' Darry groaned, leaning back in his chair. He hadn't seen or heard from Laurie since she left the last time, nearly eighteen months ago. He was the only one to see her that time. For the rest of her family and friends, it had been three years since anyone had seen her. Everyone heard that she had been in town and that she had been to the Curtis funeral, and stayed with the boys that night. Darry had kept his head low for weeks. He could handle the looks of anger he got from Tim Sheppard and his gang, but the looks of pity from _her_ parents, were too hard to deal with. He was the reason their eldest daughter had moved away, and yet _they _felt sorry for _him._ Now she was on her way back to Tulsa, because of him, and still he felt like his world was falling apart.

'What time is she bringing Pony home?' Soda asked, stuffing another piece of egg into his mouth

'Round lunch I think.' Darry put his empty coffee cup down in front of him. It was his day off, and he was about to spend it trying to pull himself together to look half way decent when Laurie got here.

XXX

At the same time, Two-bit Mathews was sitting on the Harvey's couch, watching as Miss Kathy ran around the room, finishing getting ready. Mornings for the Harvey kids were always like this, and Two-bit would often come over just to watch as the five remaining Harvey kids get ready. Five out of six kids were still living at home, despite Jackson being twenty, well out of school and working.

'Two-bit, do you want toast?' Mrs. Harvey was one of the coolest parents he had ever met. She was standing in the door to the family room where he was sitting, with a loaf of bread in one hand, and the gloves Cory had been screaming for in the other.

'Yes thanks.' Two-bit grinned at her. She was one of those women born to be mothers. Her dark curly hair had been inherited by all of her children, while their sparkling blue eyes were a legacy from their father. She had passed on the same wisdom to her daughters that her mother had passed onto her, that nobody but her husband saw her without her makeup on. Even at the early hour on a Saturday morning, she was perfectly made up and wearing pantyhose. The thought made Two-bit smile; his own mama would still be in bed right now, and he highly doubted that she would even think about pantyhose today. Kathy came sprinting down the hall with her younger sister Rose close on her tale, both wearing the short skirts and low cut tops, the uniform for greaser girls that their mother raised her eyebrows to. Black tights covered both the girl's legs to keep them warm in the cold winter air.

'Miss Kathy' Two-bit nodded his head, Holding one arm open for her to sit on his lap at her kitchen table.

'Hey Two-bit" she nuzzled her face into his neck. Kathy understood being a Greaser, and what it meant to him. She didn't scream at him when he stayed out all night with the boys, she didn't bitch or moan when he was heading out for the night, she just did what her sister taught her.

_Wear your best dress, a coat of red lip stick, and look better than any other bitch that may catch his eye. _

Laurie had said it a million times, often calling it to her sister as she walked out the door on a Saturday night. Kathy had learned a lot about life from her sister, but it had been over three years since the eldest Harvey sibling had been in Tulsa, and Kathy was eager to show her how she'd grown up.

'Party tonight at Buck's' she smiled as her father raised his eyes to shoot a look at her mother. Helen and Matthew Harvey had raised three kids before Kathy, with another two younger, all of them hell raisers. Neither parent said anything.

'And we will be there.' Two-bit smiled back. She was a gem. She gave him space, he supposed that was why he'd stayed with her for so long, because she gave him space and didn't smother him like other girls. Her sister had taught her enough tricks to have him wanting nothing but her.

'And I suppose your sister will be going?' Mr Harvey raised his eyebrows, looking between his daughter and his wife

'Dad, come on, it's Laurie we're talking 'bout here.' Kathy beamed at her father before pinching the piece of toast Two-bit had lifted to his mouth and running for the door.

XXX

Since they hit Tulsa city limits, Laurie had been fidgeting. She drummed her fingers on the steering wheel, fumbled with her sunglasses, and picked loose threads from the seat of the truck. When she began to fiddle with the heating, Ponyboy covered her shaking hand with his.

'You want me to drive?' Out on the open road, Laurie had taught Pony to drive, neither of them in any hurry to get back to Tulsa. Laurie shook her head. Pulling her hand back she shot a glare at Pony

'I'm fine. I know what you're thinking, and I'm going to be fine when I see him'.

And she was.

Until they pulled down Pony's road.

Her hands gripped the steering wheel so hard her knuckles turned white, and she began to glance around, slowing the truck to a crawl.

They made it to the Curtis's and before Laurie could even pull the hand break, Darry and Soda had pulled the door open and ripped Pony from the cab, crushing him in a wave of brotherly love. Laurie smiled shakily and rested her head on the driver's-side window. She'd made it.

Getting her door open, she collected Pony's stuff from the back of the truck, but before she could dump his stuff and run, Soda had her up in his arms and squeezing her for dear life. Her feet were left hanging a clear foot off the ground as she pounded his shoulders in an attempt to get him to put her down.

"Missed you Laur," he smiled, and she felt her cheeks get red, Sodapop Curtis had gone from being a awkwardly tall kid with blonde hair and freckles on his nose, to a very handsome young man with what could only be described as a panty-dropper smile.

"Sodapop! When did you get pretty?" she slapped his arm and shot her own grin at him. Turning to Pony "did you know your brother was _this_ good looking? Why was I not told?"

"Probably because you never called any one from here in the past few years ." Darry leant against the truck door, Pony's bag slung over one shoulder. His pale blue eyes fixed on hers as they stared each other down. Soda grabbed Pony by the top of the arm and led him inside, but neither the petite girl, nor the young man cared to notice. Like a western movie, neither broke eye contact, waiting for the showdown that was going to begin.

XXX

**Author's Note:** Yeah, I know its been a while, but I've been trying to figure out where this is going, but, all is good, because I have worked it out. So just so people know:

THE PROLOGUE IS THE PART WHERE LAURIE COMES HOME WHEN THE CURTIS PARENTS DIE.-

Just so you know. Ah, all is good now, and the next chapter is totally on the way. Any who; sorry bout any spelling and grammar, and yeah, let me know if you have any suggestions. Ta

X Ash


End file.
